


Carry On

by Autumnnight99



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Making it up As I Go Along, PROTECTIVE XANXUS, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Tsuna is Not Dame, author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnight99/pseuds/Autumnnight99
Summary: Tsuna and his Mates are sent back to the past to right wrongs and stop a desolate future from becoming a reality.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I couldn't help myself. It just came to me and I had to write it down. Anyway, I'm almost done with the second chapter of Fickle Fates so it should be out soon. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> None yet.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Find out by reading.

Let it be said that, when he was younger, Xanxus was not one for showing emotion other than anger. Truthfully, before his omega came into his life, Xanxus thought that some part of him must have been broken, shattered beyond repair the day his mother died. He thought that he would never again be able to feel anything but all-consuming fury.

Over the decade and a half he had spent with his Pack, he had learnt how to feel again. Slowly but surely, with the help of his mates, Xanxus had grown out of his  _Wrath_  mindset and came as close to being a pure  _Sky_  as he could ever be.

But here, holding his dying omega in his arms, his fellow pack mates on the verge of breaking down, dead bodies of both enemies and allies surrounding them, Xanxus felt the need to burn the world to ashes. His lifeline was bleeding out in his arms and  _he couldn't do a damn thing about it._

A single tear rolled down his face, the first he had shed in decades. More followed after and a glance at the rest of his pack showed each of the men in a similar state. Five powerful men who stormed through life, never looking back, were weeping and clutching each other as if their world was falling apart. And it was.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Omega to their Pack, was dying.

Now, Xanxus wasn't one for praying, wasn't one for believing in much of anything, but here and now, he closed his eyes and sent up the strongest prayer he could to anything that would listen, speaking aloud so his mates could join him.

" _Please, don't let him die, don't let our north star fade away."_

* * *

The Mother watched as five of her children broke down, flames manifesting in their pain and wrapping around the sixth, her Favored Child, like a blanket. She could feel their agony like a physical weight in her chest, so strong it brought the attention of Gods. Three of her immortal children stood next to her, out of sight from the mortals just meters away. Time, Fate, and Death. Three beings of great power, only below her in the hierarchy of immortal beings.

And these three, usually so carefree, were weeping. They felt the pain of their Mother's Favored, felt the suffering of the Favored's mates. As one they turned to their Mother, a question on their lips and hope in their eyes.

" _Mother,"_  Death spoke.  _"Surely you won't allow your Favored to die like this?_ "

The Mother regarded her distraught children, both immortal and not. She turned to her Favored and found amber eyes watching her, warm and pleading. She blinked, once, twice, and found the eyes were still focused on her, unwavering. Smiling, she dropped her concealment and approached him, gesturing for the Three to do the same and follow.

Five sets of wary eyes focused on her and her immortal children until their omega spoke, voice quiet and rasping. "Mother, please, I beg of you, take care of my mates. I can't bear to see them hurting and broken. I'll do whatever it takes, just please, take away their pain."

The Mother smiled sadly. Even in death her favored cared more for others than himself. Her voice rang out, lilting and clear.  _"My Favored Child, his mates, I shall give you a chance to right the wrongs of the past, to go back to the beginning and start again. Tsunayoshi, you were not meant to die like this, not today. Carry on Children of Flame, My Favored. This is not your end, it is only your beginning. Write the past anew, stop this desolate future from becoming a reality, and, most importantly, live your lives fully._

With that said, she approached the mortals and laid a kiss on her Favored's forehead. Whispering a few words, The Mother stepped back and watched as golden flames burst forth from Tsunayoshi and wrapped around his mates.

With another whispered word, the flames disappeared, taking her Favored and his mates with them.

Looking to her immortal children, the Mother nodded and the four blinked out of sight, leaving behind a silent, bloody battlefield, no living beings to be found.


End file.
